Pushed To The Max
by AviationSensationn
Summary: My first Fanfic. I hope you like it. What will Max do when she has to save the world without the flock? Its set after book three.A little bit of Fax even though I hate that word and maybe Iggy starts to like someone else.... But who? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

** A.N/ Well. Here it goes! This is my first fanfic. Please R&R! Im not going to post the next chap. until I get 2 reviews. Yup. A measly 2. Get R & Ring! LoveeYooh!XO**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Last time I checked I wasn't a man, my name wasn't James Patterson, and I didn't write Max Ride.**

**Claimer: I wrote this crappy fanfic though! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**--Max's.POV--**

Black. The darkness engulfed me, dulling my senses. I let out a tiny groan, and tried to wiggle my fingers. Immediately a bolt of pain spread up my arm. I heard a scream. Was it my own? My whole body felt so heavy, my arm burning from where I tried to move. Being Maximum Ride, I tried moving my arm this time, and my whole body seared with pain. I screamed out, louder this time, and I realised the first scream had been mine. The pain was unbearable, and I screamed again as another wave of pain cut through me like a knife. I tasted blood inside my mouth from where I had bit my tongue, and warm tears flowed down my cheeks. I didn't struggle to fight them, I just lay there, waiting for the darkness for completely engulf me.

I immediately tensed as I felt someone take my hand, but a familiar voice filled with emotion whispered in my ear. "Its OK Max." whispered Fang. "Hold on". I welcomed the darkness around me, and each wave of pain got less as Fang rubbed circles smoothly round my hand. I sighed, and let my body fall in the intruding darkness.

**--Fang's.POV--**

I hate it when Max's like this. I admit I was starting to think that the Brain Attacks have stopped, but obviously not. I tried not to touch Max, trying not to put her in any more pain. I've never seen her like this before, and even though I was trying to stay calm for the younger kids, deep down I was panicking. Max's attack had started over an hour ago. I sighed, and tapped Iggy's hand, making sure he could look after the younger kids. He nodded, and then exclaimed, "Common guys. Lets make a fire!" There were a few half hearted cheers, and a few last looks at Max, but ten minutes later, they all were occupied climbing over wood and making a fire for Iggy. I smiled. It was so easy to see why Max cared so much for her flock. But recently, she seemed so different, so unhappy. I was awoken from my thoughts by another scream from Max. I hated this so much, but I knew she would be going through worse. I whispered in her ear, telling her it was OK. I gently held her hand, and starting to rub hypnotic circles round it. She sighed peacefully, and almost immediately her breathing slowed, and her body relaxed.

She looked so peaceful in her sleep, so beautiful. Angel looked over and smiled, and a look of surprise crossed her face as I smiled back. The thought slipped her mind almost immediately, and she continued to play light sabres with Nudge, sequels of laughter emerging from the two girls.

**--Max's.POV--**

I woke up, and winced. Fang had a hold of my hand, and was tracing hypnotic circles round it, and I immediately relaxed. I don't think he realised I was awake, so I smiled and closed my eyes, enjoying Fang's company and the small murmur of voices and squeals from the flock. Fang must of looked at me again, and let out a small breath of relief. His face, for once, was full of emotion, and he smiled as though glad that I was awake. "You OK?" He asked. I was amazed. Emotion was seeping through Mr Emotionless' voice. I smiled, and simply replied with a 'how's the flock?' Fang sighed, realising I didn't want to talk about the brain attack right now. He nodded, and turned away, but continuing the hypnotic circles round my hand. I turned towards him, and put my head to his chest, using him as a prop. I felt so weak and tired, and I hated it. I relaxed in Fang's arms, watching the flock helping build a fire.

The Flock easily calmed me and I let out a sigh of contentment and closed my eyes. My whole body was aching, yet I was happy and relaxed. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep in Fang's arms.

* * *

**There you go! First chap!Did you like?**

**Review and I might post more!**

**_Caii.OX_**


	2. Fight

**Well hello there! Here's the next chap. Hope you like!**

**Thanks to evryone who's reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I've already said it. I don't own Max or Fang or Angel, or Max Ride4… Sob.**

* * *

**--Fang's.POV--**

Before I had knew it Max was fast asleep in my arms. I let out a grin, and enjoyed watching Max sleep. I suppose those brain attacks must really take it out of her. I felt a small tingle on my arm as the brushed her hand past it, and let out a happy content sigh in her sleep.

Too bad she couldn't stay asleep long.

The flock stopped still watching the FlyBoys fly in their swarms toward us. The flock stood in fighting stance, waiting for Max. I peacefully awoke her, and she smiled, desperate for some action.

**--Max's.POV--**

I felt a whole adrenaline rush creep over me as I stood up, ready to kick some Eraser Butt. For some reason I felt more ready than ever, and I laughed as The Terminator stepped out from a helicopter, and tripped over Iggy's shoe.

"Dat iv not Vunny" He cried. "Vi vam soo silly.Vi canvot even walk!" Gazzy made a perfect impression.

"Vhen you vare vinished please."He sighed. "Maximum" I made a bored face. "Vou are to Vight."

Angel rolled her eyes and said in unison with Nudge "Well Duh". I laughed. Who's teaching these kids this stuff?

And with that the fight started. I growled at the 5 Erasers around me, and took out 3 of them in a single roundhouse kick. One grabbed my leg, but I went round with the momentum and kicked him where it hurts.

I glanced round, still fighting off another Eraser. Gosh. Where is the excitement?

I let out a laugh as I watched Angel make an Eraser dance around in to a tree whilst doing an Irish Jig, and another turn around and simply bang his head off a tree.

Nudge was easily taking out 4 Erasers, whilst Iggy and Gasman where busy throwing bombs everywhere.

And Fang? Infact where was Fang? I shouted to the others, starting to panic.

Where was he?

I felt the hairs prickle on my neck and span around and punched the person standing there.

Jeb.

God. He's messed with me so much. A wave of hurt, happiness and sadness wove over me. I glanced around. There was only two erasers left, and… nope. None left. I grinned at the flock as they all watched me and Jeb.

I almost spat at him, but he got in first.

A deadly scream emerged from Angel as he got out a gun a cocked it, not at me, but at the figure behind him.

I winced as I saw Fang. He wouldn't. Would he? I cried out. A deadly war cry, and punched Jeb in the gut. "U & A, NOW!" I almost screamed the command, seconds after the loud crack from the gun.

I screamed as my world fell apart as I watched Jeb look horrified at the limp body that is Fang.

"You shot him you bastard you shot him!"

I screamed, launching myself at Jeb, all my anger and panic building up inside me.

I launched my self at air, and Jeb faded, not a figure but a projection, from the helicopter above. A lone eraser waved merrily with a gun held in his hand, and I screamed, hungry for bloodlust.

I flew full speed, over 500mph at the figure, and grabbed his gun. I smacked him over the head with the thing, and grabbed a hold of his legs. I turbo charged upwards, faster and faster, and then I dropped him, and watched as the eraser and the lone tear fell faster towards the earth.

I screamed, my throat burning, pointing myself at the Earth, letting myself cry.

I pulled up at about 10 feet, and ran over to the figures standing in the distance.

I grabbed a hold of Fang's hand and watched as Iggy inspected the bullet hole.

I swallowed, and tapped him on the hand. I was choked by the reply. "He's Ok Max. The bullet missed his heart. It went through is arm and through a wing." He smiled. "It'll be Ok. I promise." I choked back the tears and smiled.

It was getting dark. "Ill take first watch, Iggy. Thank you".

I watched as the flock stacked hands and as soon as their breathing slowed and muscles relaxed, I began to cry.

* * *

**Free hugs.**

**Press the review button to claim. :)**


	3. Love?

**A.N/ Tell me if this chapter is to cheesy. I like it though. Lol.**

**Im not writing anymore untill I get TEN reviews. It may seem like a lot, but it actually for your own good. If you read it && go, weel that was crap, I won't know will I? Help me out a lil bit here guys et dawls.**

**& remember, I still wanna read fanfics too, so feel free to drop me comment with your fanfic.**

**Grin.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is microsoft word, and a imagination. Not MaxRide. Sob.**

* * *

**--Fang's.POV--**

I winced as I woke up. There was a searing pain up my back, and my wing hurt like hell. I adjusted my senses and look over at Max. Her eyes were red from crying, and a few lone tears drifted down her face. She looked so sad, yet so beautiful, the stars mirrored in her hair. I moved slightly, and started rubbing tight circles round her back, between her wings. She smiled, and relaxed, knowing I was OK. Iggy was awake, and he heard I had awoken too, so he came over and told Max that he would take watch. She shook her head, but I looked at her and gave her a get-some-sleep-now look, and she mumbled a quiet 'Okay' just loud enough to hear. She lay next to me, looking distant as I continued to rub circles round her back. I cautiously pulled her closer, and she didn't resist, but turned over and snuggled into my chest. She let out a sigh, and a lone tear ran down her face. She looked so tired, yet so strong. I wiped her eyes, and looked right into them. I couldn't deny it any more, she was so beautiful. I couldn't bear to see her cry. She mumbled something, but I couldn't quite hear. She looked up at me, and started to cry again. "I'm Sorry," she whispered. My skin tingled as her breath hit my skin. More tears ran down her face, and again, I wiped her eyes. I couldn't bear to see her like this. I shook my head, and pulled her closer. I wanted to kiss her, but it didn't seem like the right time. Last time was awkward, and I didn't want to upset her even more. Instead, I pulled her closer, and continued to rub her back. She looked right up at me, and I whispered in her ear. Those three words I wanted to say for ages. "I Love You".

She looked up, surprised for a moment, and whispered back. "I Love You too." And with that she kissed me under the stars, a deep and passionate kiss, that seemed to last forever. I pulled away after a while, and she whimpered for more. I kissed her back, and all my pain, worries and fears faded away. She pulled away, and quietly snuggled up closer, almost falling straight to sleep.

**--Max's.POV—**

Fang hooked his arms around me and pulled me closer. I didn't resist. I was cold, and tired. I immediately relaxed and snuggled up closer to him. I felt so peaceful, so calm, like Fang had some kind of power over me. I didn't resist it though. It felt good. I lay my head and listened to his heartbeat. It was faster than usual, and his arms were so warm. He closed my eyes, emerging myself in Fang. His smell, his touch, his breathing. They all soothed me in a way they had never before. I nearly lost him today.

Another lone tear let it's self lose, and I started to cry. I let myself, and Fang seemed worried, knowing that I never cry. My head started to throb, and my world went quiet.

Every noise seemed so loud, and every movement hurt. I didn't care. Fang was here, Fang would keep me safe. I know that I would never have come this far without the flock and Fang, and I know that I love them all. I mumbled a quiet thanks to Fang, and he looked at me puzzled. I looked right at him, letting myself stare into his eyes, not caring about anything. He pulled me even closer, and I enjoyed being under Fang's control, and I immediately calmed as Fang started to rub deep entrancing circles in my back. I let out a content sigh.

I glanced back and Fang. He seemed so keep in thought. I let a small grin spread across my face. I came closer, closer than ever before, and whispered in my ear. I Love You. He mumbled. I felt my cheeks blush quickly and I smiled back. I looked up at him. I knew I loved him too. What would I be without Fang? All my cares disappeared as I glanced at Fang, and pulling his lips millimetres from mine, whispered back.

I kissed him, pulling him so close our bodies pushed against another. My mind was cleared. I wasn't Max, a mutant having to save the world. Fang circled round my head, his name in time with my heartbeat. The kiss deepened, and what after seemed forever, he let go, looking so calm and happy, but concerned at the same time.

I whimpered for more, and he kissed me, stroking my hair. The kiss was deeper and more passionate this time. Eventually I pulled away, and smiled, letting my eyes close and falling in to a deep sleep.

_..Dream.._

_The voice echoed round my head, telling me to run. I looked around panicking, and the school quickly appeared in my view. I ran, faster than any cheetah or Eraser, faster than any bullet screaming towards me. I screamed, trying to find the flock. I glanced up, and there they were, held hostage by erasers, desperately trying to keep up their own weight as well as the erasers. They showed no struggle, and I screamed inside. Why? What have they done to them?_

_I continued to run, faster still, until a bullet hit my arm and I stumbled, falling down, deeper and deeper through the ground. I tried to fly, but failed. Colours rushed past me and I screamed, my senses on overload. I tried to move but failed, and continued to fall deeper and deeper, the antiseptic smell growing stronger and the manic laugh of Erasers greeting my ears._

_..End.Dream.._

I woke up screaming, finding myself lying next to Fang. He smiled, and continued rubbing my back, letting me regain my usual self. Somehow, I had only awoken Angel, and she smiled, rubbing my hand, and sending me happy thoughts.

_Fang was worried_. A thought came in my head. I nodded, and looked towards Angel. She smiled again, and skipped off towards Iggy to make breakfast, innocent and peaceful. I sighed, and let my eyes close, feeling safe.

* * *

**Review! Free hugs in order!**

**Remember no more untill I get 10 reviews... && the next bit gets even more exciting!**

**Caii.OX**


	4. Chappy4

Well,well. It is nice to see you again. Have you reviewed yet? No!? GASP! How dare you?

**Grin.**

**I started writing this yesterday. Is is natural to have written this much?**

**God. Max is taking over my life!**

**Anyway. A good chapter. (I think so anyway, tell me otherwise) I really enjoyed writing this. **

Disclaimer: I own Max, Fang, the Flock, and a lovely big house. If you believe that, I think you must own some crack. 

--Max's.POV—

I woke up to the singing of birds, and the Sun shining brightly off Iggy's cooking utensils. I covered my eyes, and pulled myself up. Today seemed fun. It was a good start, so something fun's gonna happen.

I can sense it.

**Don't get too cocky Max.**

Huh? Thanks Voice. That helped like how?

**You'll see.**

Thanks.

I walked over to Iggy and the flock, all eating like a pack of hungry Erasers, and I laughed. It looks like they haven't ate for days, yet Fang informed me that they all had a nice midmorning snack. I was greeted by a few tired 'mornings' and I returned them deep in thought. What was going to happen today?

I was answered by a Nudge, talking at full speed. I turned, and looked at her and she immediately stopped. "Sorry Max" she giggled. "What I was gonna say was…" she took a deep breath, looking like she was trying to make the next sentence clear, slow and short. "Can we go to the beach?" Whoa. Maybe the shortest sentence ever? I mean that was verging on Fang's levels of communication.

Angel laughed after reading my mind. She shared my little thought with everyone, and everybody looked fairly amused with the exceptions of Fang and Nudge.

I waited for a little comment from the voice, but it didn't happen, so I started telling Nudge that maybe it wasn't a good idea with Fang still being hurt and all, when the voice _finally _decided to chip in.

**Go with the flow Max.**

I stopped mid sentence, holding the younger kids on edge. I smiled at their eagerness, and took a quick glance at Fang. He seemed to be healing pretty quickly, and he gave me smile, and a quick shrug of his shoulders.

I was answered by a crowd of cheers, and before long we set off towards the beach.

--Fang's.POV--

I took things slowly, unlike Max, who even after a brain attack was busy super charging and doing aerobatics. I smiled inside, and continued to keep flying. It had been a few days now since the fight, and even though each beat of my wings hurt, it was more uncomfortable than painful.

I glanced around at the flock. Everyone, even me was excited about going to the beach. The beach was filled with so many bad memories, Max trying to get out her chip, my fight with Ari… The list was endless. But the beach calmed us all, most of the time, and more memories overlapped the bad ones. It was Angel learned how to breathe underwater, and where she learned to talk to fish. It was where Max kissed me for the first time, and… my mind drifted off, thinking of last night. It made me almost forget the pain in my wings, and I smiled, amazed at how calm I had become.

--Max's.POV--

We finally reached the beach. I did a quick 360 around, and made sure we were the only mutants around, and then let the flock go have some fun. Fang and I watched from the sand as Angel beat all of the flock at the swimming race, and then got a load of fish to stick to Gazzy's leg. I laughed. It felt so right, so calm and peaceful. At the moment, I didn't care about being a mutant, or saving the world. I didn't care at all, and I loved that.

A scream awoke my senses. I turned quickly, and I saw Angel lying on the stand, clasping her head. I ran over to her, and pulled her in to a tight hug. I sat that stroking her hair, telling her it would be OK.

The three words she thought first scared me almost as much as her. I pulled her even tighter, and with that she fell limp in my arms.

Her voice, unlike my own, echoed round my head, telling me exactly what I needed to know.

"They're coming Max." "They're gonna get you"

GASP! Angel? What happened? Argh!! 10 reviews for next chapter guys and dawlls…. So get telling everybody so you can read what's in store!

Free hugs. Press Review Button to claim.


End file.
